a small world after all
by ohsnapitzlexi
Summary: What happens when becks mom needs a lawyer who just happens to be Jades dad? And what is up with the new girl Cat? BADE some cade and bat friendship and very little Jandre and bori one sided romance First story please be nice.
1. prologue

Chapter one

Jades POV

"Jadelyn come down here!"

I heaved myself off the bed and went down stairs.

"We will be having some houseguests for a few weeks and I expect you to be on your best behavior while they are here. There is a woman and her son who is about your age."

I nodded and went back up to my room.

I took a shower and washed my hair and when I got out my dad was calling me down again. I went down again.

"Jadelyn our guests will be here shortly. Please remove the piercings and wear a long sleeve shirt to cover that horrid tattoo that you insisted on getting."

"Why should I have to hide the real me?"

"Cause you shouldn't let them see the real you yet. It tends to be a turn off."

"Whatever"


	2. The New Ones

**AN I'll try and update as often as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, but maybe if I'm really nice to Dan Schneider he'll leave it to me in his will**

Becks POV

Ok so my mom told me were moving to California. I live in Florida now and I just found out I have to move across the country.

We're go going to stay with the Wests who apparently have a daughter my age. My dad ran off with some chick he met in San Diego for a meeting and now me and my mom are alone. I just finished packing and tomorrow we're boarding the plane to get to California. Yipee.

Line break

I just got off the 15 hour flight and we're going to Mr West's house. We pull up Andy mom knocks on the door. A girl with ice cold blue eyes and black curly long hair with purple and blue streaks in it opens the door. Well this is a good turn out. At least better than I thought.

"Jadelyn get their bags."

"Don't call me Jadelyn."

Then she turned to me.

"Look pretty boy. Stay out of my room, school, life, call me Jade and we're good." With that she grabbed my three bags and put them in the living room.

"There I'm done. Now can I video chat Natile from Florida?"

"Sure knock yourself out."

And with that Jade disappeared.


	3. New girl and new friends

**Ok i feel sooooooo bad for leaving you guys wondering what is happening so i am updating (hopefully) so ypu guys wont hate me to bad. All you Bade shippers out there read victorious at hogwarts. It it soooo good and i can't stop reading it over and over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or the song change your life by little mix but i wanted to include it in this chapter. **

No ones POV

"Class we have a new student today, her name is Cat Valentine!" Cat started to ramble on about God knows what, she talked so fast no one could understand what she was saying until Sikowitz told her to be quite and sit down. She obviously didn't take this well because she screamed "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" This girl must have come with an instructional manual because Sikowitz held out a piece of candy and that shut her up. Jade made a mental note to remember trick if she ever had to work with her. Cat was a...peculiar character. her bright red hair reminded Jade of a red velvet cupcake. She had a bipolar attitude and her high pitched voice will be hard to get used to.

Nevertheless, Jade needed Friends other than Natalie, one whom she could speak to outside of a computer screen. Jade had too lived in Florida once upon time, but her parents had a divorce and her and her dad packed up thir things and boarded a plane headed for LA.

Anyway, after class, Jade walked to this unusual girl. "Hi I'm Jade" she said. "Hi I'm Cat! like the animal! OMG, Cats are so cute and so are bunnies. One time my brother" Will you shut up any time soon?!" Jade shouted as Cat stoped abruptly and started crying. Jade felt sorry for the girl. "Cat why are you crying?" Jade asked softly. "Because I made you mad. and I have no friends. Other girls make fun of me beause I carry a toy giraffe around because he's my only friend." Cat said. Jade felt sympathy for the girl, knowing what its like to have no friends. "Well I'll be your friend" Jade muttered. Cats head perked up at that. "Really?" she asked. Jade nodded. "YAYY!" Cat screamed and flung arms around the raven haired girl. Secretly, Cat was just happy she had someone to talk to.

~line break~ Jades house two hours later.

No one's POV

"Come on kitty Cat one more problem."

Jade was trying to get Cat to finish her algebra homework.

"No no more letters AND math! It's too much!" Cat exclaimed.

"Finre, what do you want to do?" Jade huffed.

"Listen to the radio." Cat cheered

Jade turned up the radio and change your life by little mix came on.

C_hange, change your life take it all_

_We gonna stick together know we'll get through it all. _

_Change change your life take it all _

_We gonna use it to become what you've always known._

Jade and Cat both found themselves singing along.

Then they looked at each other and realized, this is what it felt like to have a real face-to-face friendship with someone.

**Ok thats it for now because my keyboard is crappy and I'll update again on my kindle.**


End file.
